Shadow's Flight
by AlanOfTrebon
Summary: Draco Malfoy, only son of Lord Tom Riddle's right hand man Draco Mafoy's family has always been on the traditionalist side of the war. When the war hits Draco's home he is forced to flee in disguise Why is he hiding any proof that he's a Malfoy. And why are the rebels after him? During his flight he runs into none other than Harry Potter who decides to take him home with him?
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was the son of Lord Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Son of the right hand of Voldemort also known as Lord Riddle.

Lord Tom riddle was the current head of the traditionalist faction which strongly favored those of pure magical blood. He believed that those of purer blood were naturally stronger magically due to having a long history of magic in their blood but were also stronger because they were completely raised from the womb around magic.

Pureblood children were raised around magic and the history and traditions of magical society. They simply had an understanding of they way the magic community worked that half bloods and muggle borns could not hope to achieve having been raised or partially raised around muggle culture.

Pure bloods also had the advantage of learning the basics of magic and magical theory before Hogwarts started, giving them a solid foundation to improve upon before they ever stepped a foot in Hogwarts.

However at the moment there was also another faction led by Albus Dumbledore( headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry which was a powerful position by itself let alone his other positions) called the reformist faction. They want to reform the magical community so that all wizards have the same amount of political power no matter their magical power or magical knowledge. They also want to make sure that all sentient magical creatures of human intelligence be given the same amount of rights as a human.

They were also known as rebels as they rebelled against the old government and sought to put one of their choosing in place. It had all started out on the political front, with the two factions sabotaging each others war efforts and law changes, but then Riddle's side went and burned a muggle village to the ground. The rebels had reacted by attacking the homes and manors of famous traditionalist family's and well known Voldemort supporters and members .

Draco didn't care much about the political turmoil of the country nor the state it was in. He wasn't his father, that was his job to care about such things. He mostly just wanted to finished his schooling and not cause his tutors ire to turn on him. He'd heard the news that the Davis's manor home had been wrecked by the rebels and hoped they didn't loose too many possessions in the raid.

He'd have to give Tracy his consolidations and hope that the rebels don't turn their eyes toward his ancestral home.

Draco was just finishing up the homework for the evening when his father and Severus walked into his room, not even bothering to knock.

"Father" "Severus" Draco nodded to each man. "What can I help you with?" Draco said wondering what could possibly bring them to his room instead of having someone to fetch him as his father usually did.

"Draco, Severus has brought news" his father said with a grave expression on his face. Draco looked to Severus curious as to what news of the rebel movements might possibly bring them to be standing in his doorway in the middle of the night. His godfather was thought to be a halfblood by most people but few knew that he was actually a pureblood from an almost deceased Prince line.

He was a son born out of wedlock from a brief union between his mother and a distant cousin of hers. However the late Lady Prince had loved her husband she had still wanted her first child to receive the inheritance from the Prince family when he had become old enough. Also, having two magically strong parents instead of just one would give him an edge in the magical world both politically and magically.

As it was traditional thought. Having a muggle as an adopted father became non consequential when one took a step back to look at his abilities. That alone made no one in Lord Riddle's political circle question his status as a pureblood, and those that had in the very beginning quickly changed their minds after encountering the wrong end of his wand too many times.

However the story of the poor Slytherin halfblood who redeemed himself was an excellent story that the public believed.

Even those that he had went to school with him and were not privy to the real story believed the official story. Which was why he made the perfect spy to mingle among the rebels and report of their on goings to their side. He was consistently balancing between Dumbledore and Lord Riddle so much that almost no one outside the inner circle trusted him.

Draco thought that it was ironic that both Dumbledore and Voldemort fully supported the man. Draco simply believed the man worked for himself like any other Slytherin did. He still loved his godfather though, no matter what he did to keep himself alive and out of Askaban .

"What news?" Draco said expectantly.

"The rebels have decided to move against a manor tonight" Severus said seriously.

"This manor in fact, we have to move quickly, Draco grab all of your belongings that you need, you and your mother are to be moved to the French estate, we have one hour till they come knocking on the doors. We are off to inform your mother, be ready by the time we get back."

Draco nodded to both men as they started to leave. Lucius walked quickly from the room looking for all he's worth a man on a mission. At the door Severus turned around and looked at Draco, an unusually guilty look passing through his eyes "Draco, you should probably know something before you leave" Severus said taking a look at his watch, a dark look crossed his face.

"Never mind, I'm out of time here" Severus stalked toward Draco and grabbed his chin forcing him to look up at him. "Keep. Yourself. Safe." Severus said taking one last look at Draco that showed hidden concern and worry before stalking out of the room his masks firmly back in place.

When the door shut briskly behind him Draco moved as quickly as he could. He went to use his wand but though against it, as they could have an Auror on hand in which case all magic used by an under aged wizard could be tracked. He put his wand back in the disillusioned wand holder on his arm.

No one would be able to see past the enchantments on it. He then pulled out his school trunk and put it in the center of the room for easy access. He had just started packing his most precious things the hard way when Caroline, his mother's personal servant knocked on the door once and walked in.

She took one look at him, "Your mother sent me, no questions, we don't have time" she simply said and began packing his belonging for him magically. She waved her wand and everything he cared about went flying into the trunk. " Take off the Malfoy heir ring and any other jewelry you might have you won't be needing it" she told him curtly.

Draco did as he was told silently wondering why he was taking off the only things that…..'marked him for a Malfoy' not just any Malfoy he thought ponderingly as he threw the heir ring into the truck with a necklace and some bracelets that had been in the family for generations…... ' the Malfoy heir' the only son of their enemy's right hand, he thought back to what Severus had said 'you should know something' his brief looks of concern and guilt. He quickly put all the pieces together. "They want me" he stated recovering from shock.

"Badly" she simply replied.

She shank the trunk until it was the size of her thumb and pulled out a pair of old boots from her pocket. Draco watched curiously as she said " diffindo" cuting a hole in the bottom of one of the boots. She placed the shrunk trunk inside of the boot and quickly said "reparo".

The boot repaired itself, but with the hidden trunk inside if it. She handed to boots to him "Hold them". Draco took the boots and scrunched his nose at the smell. She quickly turned to him and said "Lady Malfoy has been keeping an eye on the situation carefully.

The rebels have been watching the house for the last hour. They have the floo blocked and apparition is currently impossible. You are to come with me" she said quickly and walked briskly to a piece of wall in his room tapped on it and said "subitis exitus" and the blank wall changed into a doorway frame.

"Let's go" she said opened the door and motioned Draco through first. Draco walked quickly into the passageway still holding the boots that contained all of his belongings hidden in them. The door shut quickly behind them. Draco didn't see the series of locking spells she placed on the door. He also didn't see his father coming into his room just seconds after they left, nor the look of rage that was on his face as he realized his son was missing.

The passage way was an old one that some heir made for himself that led directly to the kitchens. Everyone in the family thought that that particular Malfoy had been an unusually hungry person who enjoyed snacking any time he wanted.

He was told to have been constantly eating anything he could get his hands on especially in his prime.

Looking around at the dark passageway Draco started to think that his ancestor was either paranoid or sexually frustrated. The long and dark passage started out all the way in the family quarters on one side of the manor home and led all the way to the kitchens and also (quite conveniently next to the servants quarters).

The Malfoy manor had both house elves and servants as it was traditional for pureblood family's to keep both on hand. Draco didn't care to think too hard on why his parents insisted on keeping so many servants in the house.

After a while they finally reached the end of the tunnel before he could open the door however a hand was placed on his shoulder "change and put these on" she said handing him a pair of clothing that looked like they came out of one of the servants laundry. "Everything?" he asked with trepidation.

"I'll turn around" she said turning around while she explained.

"Highest grade silk, dyed Slytherin green, and are all marked with an M, not an obvious pair of underwear belonging to a Malfoy." She said in her way of explaining things while he finished changing into a white shirt and pair of brown trousers both of which smelled like hay and dirt to his refined senses. She turned around to take a look at him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked wondering if his shirt was on backwards.

"Egyptian cotton socks….."she replied looking at the brown spots on them incredulously.

He looked at her blankly not understanding. "Rich people" she muttered under her breath while telling him "those too, take them off" she said and picked up the boots off the floor where he had left them and handed them to him.

"What about socks" he said as he took them off.

"I forgot" she told him blatantly as if it was the most normal thing in the world for a Malfoy to not wear his perfectly serviceable socks. 'Actually' he paused just before he put the boots on. 'none of this is normal'. He silently put on the boots thinking hard. "Good, all ready" she asked," now just one more thing" she said twiring her wand quickly over his body.

As he watched her he felt his eyes tingling, his hair was lengthening and changing color, his felt his face changing shape and finally he felt a slight tingle make it's way over his entire body.

"What's going on?" he asked her suddenly, unsure.

"No time" she said before turning to the door. She opened it slightly before peaking out and waved her hand at him to follow. He followed her out into what looked like one of the kitchen storage rooms. It was fully of large bags that probably contained grains and such the kitchen might need.

They walked up some stairs and entered the kitchen quietly. Everyone was running around too busy to notice them. She grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him through the busy kitchen. He looked around and noticed that they all wore similar clothing to him.

They pushed passed through throngs of people and house elves all busy making the evening meals for a family that was probably evacuating just as he was. He hoped they were at least. They walked past a washing station with a mirror. He was shocked by his new appearance.

His hair was now shoulder length and was now a light brown color, his eyes were bright blue, and his skin was now the healthy ivory hue that most people had. His facial features were now larger and softer. The changes might have been small, but no one would mistake him for a Malfoy.

'Every Malfoy icon had been taken care of' he thought silently to himself. When they got to the door of the kitchen she suddenly hugged him and announced loudly "I'm so happy that you could visit Nathan, it's been a joy having my only son visit me, unfortunately were rather busy today…." She said pretending to think.

"Ah, but wait" she said cheerfully pulling something out of her pockets "this bag contains a portkey to my private home, why don't you go to my house and we can catch up later, your Aunt Cissy is already there, she'll explain everything" she said brightly but gave him a warning look that told him otherwise.

He got the message. He would walk to the edge of the wards where he would take a portkey to his mother. Where she would explain everything. 'wait a second' he thought slowly putting the pieces together as Caroline shoved the bag at him and threw him out the kitchen door and into the dark of night.

'Well' he thought pocketing the bag.'time to find out why his mother was abandoning the Malfoy name' he thought as he crept onto the large grounds.

Carefully keeping to the shadows of the bushes he walked slowly. He didn't know where the rebels were, but he knew they must be out here somewhere.

However unlike them, he knew every inch of this place.

He pulled out his wand from his wand holder and continued. The Malfoy grounds had rows and rows of bushes slightly taller than a person. If he kept off the pathways and crept in between where the bushes grow right next to each other, he might make it to the forest were the portkey wards ended just past the edge.

He had made it halfway there when he heard it. A series of whistles that were clearly made by a human. Draco froze in fear, he had known they were out there, but he hadn't stopped to think of what would happen if they caught him. They might torture him for information about the traditionist faction he didn't have .

He also knew he couldn't go back either, if he went back they were sure to catch him, 'along with the servants,' he realized. Caroline had apparently known what she was doing when she sent him out here. There was no way he would be of any interest to them the way he looked now.

There way nothing to tell that he was a Malfoy. He still didn't know what they did to servants but anything would probably be better than getting found out as the Malfoy heir. Their target, if he was to understand Caroline properly. He just hoped that Caroline would be okay, she had gone beyond of what was normally expected of servants to ensure his safety.

Feeling slightly better than before he continued on his way determinedly ignoring the way leaves crunched underneath feet, sticks breaking, and any other signs that he was not alone on the grounds. He kept moving weaving in between the bushes and keeping to the shadows when the bushes were slim.

He started relaxing as he got closer to the forest. Ten feet from the forest he heard shouting as someone from the house sprang the alarm. He look back to the manor. He couldn't see anything but he could hear spells being shouted into the night as the raid started.

Turning to look at the forest he saw that it was only a few feet in front of him. He ran for it breaking his cover. He staggered partway as he felt an explosion hit the house, but he kept running determined to make it. When he finally made it to the cover of the tree's he sighed feeling much better about this whole thing.

He continued running trying to find the edge of the wards where he could Portkey out. When he almost tripped on a rock he stopped running but walked fast determined to get away from the chaos that the manor was currently in.

Suddenly an arm grabbed him out of the shadows and roughly pressed him up against a tree with a wand presented at his neck. "Well, well what do we have here?" asked the person curiously.

* * *

Alright everone! Here's the first chapter to my new story, this took the longest time to write so I hope you like it. Please review! I will post the second chapter as soon as I fix all the kinks out of it.

Again please review and Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay ch 2 is up! Warnings for this chapter, non-con (harry x draco), lemon, if you don't like skip over it! I wrote these both at the same time but...Writing smut is a lot harder than writing a story!

Notice : If anyone is confused as to why Draco and Harry haven't met through Hogwarts, it's because the school is very divided at the moment. The houses may see each other in the halls but they certainly don't have classes with each other. The only time they ever see the other students is in the great hall where the tables are divided by house. The students themselves also prefer to keep to their own house.

* * *

He couldn't believe it, he had been so close. He felt like crying out of sheer frustration.

The boy in front of him holding a wand to his neck was ready to kill him at a seconds notice.

Draco mourned despairingly as the other boy easily took his wand from him, watching as it disappeared into the boy's pocket.

Tears swelled up in his eyes as the whole night started to catch up with him. The flight from his room, his home, his life, his mother's secrecy.

His shoulders started shaking in his last effort not to cry in front of the stranger. Draco felt hot angry tears flow down his face despite his protests.

No matter what happened to him now, he knew nothing would ever be the same.

Abruptly the wind picked up blowing his long hair away from his face. He pushed back against the tree shivering against the cold wind.

He was scared, cold and tired from all the running and now he was captured.

"Wait….What?" the boy started incoherently

"Hey..." he tried to start again

" umm... I'm just going to ask you some questions" he stated a little uncomfortably

"that's all…..really." the boy said looking at Draco with an undecipherable emotion.

Draco stopped crying enough to look at the boy.

He had bright green eyes and dark messy hair. He stood as tall as he was but he had muscles in places Draco would never have.

"It's okay, really, I just thought you might have been someone else" he stated more comfortably, taking Draco's profile in carefully

"but now I can see….."he observed eyeing Draco up and down eyes lingering on certain areas of his body

"your clearly not…." He informed with an increasing intense look in his eyes

"Let's start with your name and what your doing all the way out here" he hummed eyeing Draco up with a heated look while keeping his wand on his neck.

Draco's eyes widened as he realized the guy was checking him out, 'no' he thought watching the boy's gaze move down his body to linger down at his pelvic area, 'not just checking him out' he thought, he was undressing him with his eyes!

He shivered nervously and mentally willed the boy to quit staring, he didn't.

" My name is Nathan, I…I…work in the kitchens….with my mother….no I was just visiting her" he lied quickly trying to think of something plausible. At that the guy finally looked up.

"You work for Lucius Malfoy" he stated calmly watching him carefully.

"N…no…I…w….well…."he said floundering around for an appropriate answer

"Yes?" he winced at his answer and looked back at the boy.

Instead of frowning or scowling the boy was smiling.

"Don't lie" he said amused. "I could tell the minute I had you pressed up against this tree that you worked for him, I mean it's pretty obvious…."

He trailed off seeming to contemplate something. Coming to a decision he walked toward Draco till they were about an inch apart from each other leaned over him and whispered.

"So, just how did you get out here, no one was supposed to know until it was too late, and even than how did you get past everyone, we do have the place surrounded after all" he inquired licentiously in his ear making him shiver.

Suddenly nervous at the rapidly decreasing distance between them he stuttered out.

"We do work here after all" repeating the boy's earlier word back at him.

"My mother spotted you earlier, she only told a few people about the situation, but one of them was me, I grabbed my things and got out" he told him stubbornly looking at the ground.

Suddenly the boy moved forward pinning him to the tree with his own body as he talked softly into Draco's ear

"what of the Malfoy family" he questioned pressing up against the boy he had pinned to the tree

"I don't know" he lied quickly "some left before I did I think" he stammered unsure of what had happened to his family.

"Well, that's everything I needed to know" the boy said, suddenly putting his wand away.

"They are more than likely miles away from here by now, which means I no longer have to be guarding this forest" he declared looking at Draco hungrily.

"You can either come with me or go back to the manor" he stated, pointedly looking at the destroyed manor. Seeing the hesitation on Draco's face he sighed

"Never mind, just come with me, you look like you could use someone who can look after you…properly" with that he threw Draco over his shoulders strategically placing his hand on Draco's arse to keep him steady.

Draco squirmed trying to dislodge the hand, instead of removing it however, the boy started rubbing his arse, as if it were a calming sensation.

"You could let me go" he tried

" Naw don't want to" he said cheerfully and quietly muttered something along the lines of 'Malfoy always gets the good ones' to himself.

"Besides, you'd never get out of this forest by yourself. We have the areas where the wards end being watched" he told him.

When they got to the edge of the wards someone jumped out at them and said "Who's there" quietly into the night.

'They were being watched then' Draco thought to himself.

Draco assumed a wand was pointing at them but the boy holding him was calm as ever as he replied

"It's your brother"

"Who else"

" The everyday working man, now let me through Ron" he said teasingly.

He then started moving forwards presumably to pass through the wards.

"See, everyone is paced at about 30ft apart, even if you did make it past me, you would never have made it past them" he whispered to him

"What happened to the mission" The guy named Ron asked, much closer than he was before.

"Someone got spotted by Lucius's 'staff' much earlier than we planned and sent the alarm off."

"Seriously" Ron fumed. " Those idiots!" he started pacing back and forth

"Merlin, I bet you all my galleons it was Fletcher who was seen. Harry you realize that makes this whole thing.."

"Pretty useless, I figured that out. In any case I'm taking this guy and getting some sleep, we can figure this all out tomorrow" the guy holding him said.

At that Ron snorted " sleep, right" he nodded his head in mock belief "that's what your going to be doing" he said teasingly.

"Shut up Ron"

"Anytime mate"

The guy named Harry walked forward no more than a few feet before pulling something out and shouting "home!"

Draco felt the telltale signs of Portkey transportation before…falling on the ground.

"Sorry about that, I hate Portkeys, this happens every time" the boy said apologetically.

He picked Draco off of the dirt and hauled him back on his shoulders before continuing a short walk to his tent.

Draco noticed the line of tents they were walking past. 'This must be some type of temporary camp' he thought dryly.

Draco felt a little nervous about this whole thing. It wasn't like he'd never done anything before, but he also didn't know what to expect of the boy who had kidnapped him.

The boy walked into what Draco assumed was his tent. Thankfully it seemed to be magical. The boy walked along a hallway and walked into a room that had some decent furniture in it.

The boy walked across the room and next Draco knew he was being thrown….onto a bed. He landed on surprisingly soft bedding.

He looked up to see the rapt attention the guy was giving him. Licking his lips as if in a slight trance the boy walked across the room.

He joined Draco on the bed and straddled him pressing his pelvis against Draco's.

He took a few seconds to admire the beautiful boy he had pinned underneath him before leaned over him and whispered into his ear "Nathan, you know can call me Harry…..right" Harry said lewdly. He shivered at how other boy's breath moved across his ear.

Draco jumped when a mouth found his neck and began sucking on the tender flesh. Closing his eyes he relaxed into the pleasant sensations.

The soft flesh on his neck was being explored thoroughly by the boy's wicked mouth and tongue. He moaned out loud suddenly when Harry got to a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

Harry noticed this and continued sucking on the spot eliciting small noises of pleasure from Draco.

Harry pulled away from the flesh to whisper a quick " Incarcerous" and with a wave of his hand Draco's hands were bound to the headboard.

" Wh…what?" Draco protested when he tried to move his one of his hands only to find couldn't move either one of them. Harry smirked at him before continuing to suck at that spot that seemed to make the boy beneath him squirm.

He moaned out loud when Harry sucked particularly hard on that spot before continuing downwards biting and sucking at the sweet flesh beneath him.

When he seemed to remember that Draco still had his shirt on he simply waved his hand to make the offending shirt disappear to a corner of the room.

'Wandless magic' Draco noticed in awe as the other boy seemed to suddenly discover his chest now that it was uncovered. Hands roamed over his pecs feeling, touching, exploring the skin beneath his fingers.

His mouth sucked and tasted on the new flesh before him nibbling a line down Draco's neck.

His mouth lowered to Draco's chest and upon finding a small pink nipple, nibbled on it experimentally. Draco whimpered in pleasure as his nipple was teased.

His tongue mapping out every crevice on the nub. He whined woefully when the mouth left him, only to discover his other nipple.

Tongue sinfully lapped at it, eagerly exploring the new region of skin. His nipple was sucked, nibbled, and tasted thoughoulely making Draco mutter incoherently by the sensations Harry's mouth was bringing him.

He whimpered despondently as the mouth moved on, tasting it's way down his chest and stomach.

Seemingly intent on mapping out his entire chest with his mouth.

Draco gasped in pleasure as teeth gently nibbled on his skin, making small marks where ever Harry's mouth went.

When Harry made it to his trousers he slowly pulled them downwards to reveal his hard length before making them disappear to the corner of the room.

Harry slowly pulled away to get a good look at the length before him before bending down. Draco jumped as a wet tongue licked the base of his cock exploring every inch of it before taking it into his mouth.

Draco tensed as he felt the mouth encase him completely. He looked down to see Harry's head bobbing up and down on his length.

He bucked trying to get as much of himself as possible into that sweet mouth that was on his cock. With a only a few more seconds those sweet lips had Draco crying out in orgasm.

Harry devoured him licking and swallowing every last drop he could before letting go. Draco laid on the bed panting heavily, in a puddle of satisfaction. He laid in the afterglow of his orgasm feeling much better than he had before.

Draco jumped as he felt a spell over his right hand and felt his whole arm turn to jelly before the ropes tying his right hand to the bed disappeared. ' What does he want with my hand' Draco thought as he felt his hand being grabbed and gently coaxed toward…. Harry's face?

Draco contemplated as Harry opened his mouth and began sucking on his fingers. When Draco tried to pull his hand away, he realized he couldn't move his arm at all. Draco glared at him hoping to get some sort of answer.

Harry realizing that he was being glared at stopped his ministrations long enough to reply

" I wanted to try something ….." he stated glancing at Draco with an odd expression on his face.

Draco mentally raised his eyebrow at that statement before sighing and nodded. Harry seemed thrilled at whatever it is he wanted, for he started licking Draco's hand with renewed fervor, licking and sucking every inch of Draco fingers till they were good and wet.

He then drew his attention to Draco's legs pushing them aside, spreading him wide until he was spread eagle before him.

Draco belated realized what Harry had planned when grabbed Draco's hand.

Pushing one of his wet fingers over to his arse, he felt his hand being gently guided over to his entrance.

Harry lined up his hand and slowly pushed one of his fingers in . He winced as he felt a slight burning sensation.

Harry's eyes were rapt with attention as he stared at the delicate finger bobbing in and out.

Slowly Draco felt himself relaxing as the burning sensation gave way to more pleasurable ones.

Harry pushed a second finger into him watching with delight in how the fingers were sucked in and drawn out.

Fucking Draco with his own hand. Inadvertently preparing himself for the clearly aching bulge Harry was exhibiting.

A third finger was pushed in and Draco felt himself stretch to accommodate the new addition.

When Harry was done he gently pulled Draco's fingers out of his arse and set his hand to the side waving his own to undo the spell.

Harry grinned at Draco. "I just need to check on something" he declared before bending down and

"Waa …wahhh!" Draco cried out as a wet tongue assaulted his entrance licking the area clean before plunging into him.

Draco broke down sobbing as he felt the organ pleasantly fucking him. Harry's tongue plunging in and out of him. Harry pulled back and smirked at the sight of the debauched boy beneath him.

With that done he waved his hand and suddenly Draco's other hand was free.

With another wave of his hand he was fully unclothed licking his lips in anticipation. He then proceeded to flip Draco over so that he was facing the mattress.

Draco Malfoy bit the pillow in front of him to keep from crying out as he felt a spongy head prod his entrance.

Draco felt as his arse was poked and prodded as the length was bent on discovering this new region fully.

He moved his hips away squirming nervously at what was next. He'd had sex with his friend Blaise once or twice, and several times with close female friends, but that's what they were. Close friends, just experimenting.

He'd never had sex on a romantic basis, let alone with a complete stranger who simply looked at him decided to fuck him. He squirmed uncomfortably at the turn of events in his life.

" Quit moving so much" Harry whined and suddenly he felt strong hands on his hips holding them in place.

The spongy head was back against his entrance prodding the ring of muscle insistently. Draco did cry out into the pillow as the head pushed past the ring of muscle as he was entered completely.

He could feel the hard length inside him slowly move forward until he felt soft sacs pressed hard against his arse and settle comfortably just below his entrance.

For a moment neither boy moved as Draco felt himself slowly relaxing into the intrusion. Suddenly the intrusion was gone as Harry pulled out…and slammed back into him brushing against something that made his head real in pleasure.

The boy pulled out again and slammed right back into him setting his nerves on fire as that spot inside of him was hit.

Draco moaned in pleasure as that spot inside him was hit again and again The boy setting a fast pace as he was slammed into again and again.

"So good" Harry panted "and so tight too you'd think it was your first time at this" he exclaimed as he was fucking the boy beneath him into the mattress.

Harry realizing his partner's own cock was neglected latched onto it and began pulling in time to his thrusts .

Draco trembled to the feeling of feeling of someone else's hand on his cock. The feeling of someone inside of him hitting that small bundle of nerves over and over.

All of it was too much and he knew he was getting close .

Suddenly he felt something being placed on his cock and tighten around the base.

"Why?" He whined nearly crying when he realized he couldn't come as he desperately wanted to at that second.

"Please…" pleading with the boy to take it off.

"I'm…not….done….with….you….yet..."Harry said a in between thrusting in and out of Draco.

"There's…..plenty…..of ….time…til….morning…." he said panting as he slammed back into him.

Draco realized this was going to be a longer night than he thought if the boy intent on fucking him into oblivion had anything to say about it.

Some time later Draco cock was thankfully released from it's binding.

Draco tensed and gratefully came into his partners hand. Harry thrusted a few more times before coming inside of him.

Draco felt as the hot liquid pooled inside him. Harry collapsed on top of him sated.. Harry rolled off of him to the side slipping out of him in the process.

Draco rolled onto his side hopping to get some sleep out of this night when he felt the boy come up behind him pulling Draco against the lean muscle, spooning him.

He felt Harry wrap his arm around his waist, holding Draco close to him. Draco froze wondering if the boy wanted a second round.

"Sleep" the boy said amusement lacing his voice.

"we'll talk tomorrow" he whispered gently into Draco's ear and placed a small kiss on his neck.

Draco fell asleep rather quickly after that falling asleep to the lulling sound of Harry's heart beating.

Draco woke up tired and sore from the previous nights events. His whole body felt like he had tried to run a marathon and his arse felt like it had ran into a train.

Which was probably an accurate description of what happened. He hoped that where ever he was made good strong coffee.

He tried moving, only to realize that he still in the same position that he had fallen asleep in.

"So, how much do I owe you?" Harry asked curiously from behind him.

"I…..wait…what?" Draco asked confused.

Harry sighed "You must be a coffee drinker, anyway how much do you usually charge for a night, I might not be able to afford Lucius Malfoy's prices, but I can still pay you" he stated calmly.

Draco looked at him with dawning understanding and a slight bit of disappointment. "I…I…." Just then the doors opened and none other than a furious Severus Snape came swooping in.

* * *

In case you didn't catch on to what wss going on...Draco Malfoy's parents have and pay personal bed warmers. When Harry asked " You work for Lucius Malfoy" he was actually asking Draco if he was a bought rent boy.

If anyone is confused, angry or otherwise please message or give me a review

REVIEW: THIS IS MY SECOND TRY AT A SMUT SCENE, TO PREVENT HORRIBLE SMUT SCENES, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
